


If only he knew

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Thinking of him [3]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Michael knew how Ryan feels about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only he knew

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the thinking of him series, this is set at the beginning before Michael and Ryan get toghter

Does he know that I stare at him in the showers? That I look at his glistening body, so muscular. The many angles that make him up always drive me crazy. The hair on his chest is just growing back and so is the hair that leads to a pleasant treat. “What’s going on?” he asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. “Nothing. Getting changed after a splash in the pool,” I say. _Play it cool, you don’t want him to find out what you were thinking_ my brain silently adds.

“Want to grab a bite? I’m starved,” he says, putting on his coat. I swallow and cannot stop myself from stare, as I see his shirt ride up exposing his flesh _Stop it_ my brain yells at me. “Sure, let me grab my stuff real quick. I’ll meet you out in the lot. You can drive,” I say with a sly smile.

We end up going to some burger place. Big surprise I think silently. As we sit down, I can’t help but observe how amazing he is. He’s amazing in everything he does, every movement he makes. _Stop looking at him! You can’t get caught. You can’t have a crush on your friend!”_ my brain screams.

He gives me a little lopsided grin as we eat. _Well, nothing’s stopping me. How can I resist him when he looks the way he does!_ my brain screams again.

We leave after dessert. He drives me home since I didn’t drive to the pool today. Look straight ahead. _Don’t look at his hands or his crotch. You don’t need that right now_ , my brain says. I look straight ahead, focusing on the oncoming cars, my eyes blinded by their headlights. . _Don’t look at his lips when he talks. You’ll be pulled in_ my brain warns me during the whole ride. In the end we don’t talk much and when we do, it was just to fill the silence between songs playing on the radio.

He stops in my driveway. “Thanks for the ride, and lunch,” I say. Not looking at him, hiding my flushed cheeks “No problem. What are friends for?” he says resting his hand on my shoulder. I feel a tingle down my spine. _Don’t kiss him my brain_ practically pleads. I smile “Thank you” I say getting out of the car and closing the door.

I turn around to wave goodbye to him. He smiles and it shoots straight to my dick. _Nice going_ my brain sarcastically comments on my current state. I sigh and head in to the house.

He is my friend and has been my friends now for as long as I can remember. And for as long as I can remember he is the one that keeps me awake at night. He is the one that I jerk off to every single time. He is the one I think about kissing every single time I see him.

If only he knew how I felt about him, if only he knew what I want for us.

Would he feel the same about me, would he want the same for us?


End file.
